[unreadable] [unreadable] The third Gordon Conference on Cellular Osmoregulaton: Sensors, Transporters and Regulators will be held June 3-8, 2007 at the Centre Paul Langevin in Aussois, France. The conference provides a forum for the study of mechanisms involved in the sensing of cell volume changes and transport and regulation of inorganic and organic osmolytes used to adjust those volumes. In addition, the physical-chemical interactions of osmolytes with water and cellular macromolecules and membranes are addressed, in concert with biological studies showing that many organic osmolytes protect biomolecules from non-osmotic disturbances. The conference fosters interdisciplinary synergy by encompassing the scope of life, from microorganisms to algae to plants to animals, and multiple levels of investigation from biophysical chemistry to membrane physiology to gene regulation. Cellular osmoregulation in response of osmotic disturbances is a basic phenomenon underlying many of the issues that pertain to NIDDK's mission. Many of the participants are funded by NIH, and many work on aspects of osmoregulation related to human kidneys and diseases. Moreover, understanding the properties of osmolytes is crucial to studies exploring the use of these solutes for preserving biomolecules, treating protein-folding diseases, and genetic modifications of crop plants. Through 9 scientific sessions, the organizers have planned a highly interdisciplinary program of presentations about the most current research by investigators from around the world. The 2007 conference will [unreadable] feature a new theme of osmotic imbalances in human diseases, beginning with a keynote speaker. In addition to invited speakers and discussion leaders, those applying to the conference will present their current work in poster sessions, or, if selected by the Organizing Committee, in a short talk in the appropriate session. These selections will be based on submitted poster abstracts, based on the merit of the work and on the goal of achieving diversity in terms of gender, age and minority status. A primary goal of this third conference is to continue widening the involvement of researchers from all areas of osmoregulation, in particular bringing together investigators who would otherwise never encounter each other. Particular attention will be paid to increasing the participation of junior researchers: graduate students, postdocs, and investigators in the early stages of their careers. This younger population is an important source of new ideas and techniques. In all aspects of the conference, the organizers are working to promote the involvement of women, minorities and people with disabilities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]